The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a toy razor which may be used in conjunction with a doll so that the doll may be made to appear to shave.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a myriad of toys developed over the years for use by children. The value of a toy may be enhanced if a child may use it to emulate an adult, for children are always eager to do those things which they see adults doing.
Other characteristics of a toy which enhance its value are that it is easy for a child to use, durable, safe for a child to use, and inexpensive.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved toy.
It is another object of this invention to provide a toy which may be used by a child to emulate shaving by an adult male.